finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental infusion
En-Spells are a recurring form of character enhancement in the Final Fantasy series. They bestow corresponding status effects that supplement a combatant's physical attacks with additional elemental damage. A fire-aligned spell, for example, may add a burning effect to the cuts of a sword. This creates the possibility of exploiting an enemy's magical weakness without casting traditional direct-damage spells. The usefulness of the En-Spell family can be curtailed by the Nul-Spells, which completely eliminate damage from a given element, and the Bar Spells, which increase resistance to elemental attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Enspells are a type of White Magic available to Red Mages, Paladins, and Dark Knights in ''Final Fantasy XI. Each spell grants a status effect for three minutes. During this time a character's physical attacks may do additional elemental damage based on the spell used. This bonus overrides any that might naturally exist on the equipped weapon and may be further modified by alignment with local weather and the day of the week. Only one enspell effect may be active on a character at a time. Red Mages boast two tiers of enspells that are aligned with the six standard elements: earth, lightning, water, fire, ice, and Wind. The damage dealt is dependent upon the caster's Enhancing Magic skill versus the enemy's magical defense and elemental resistance. For example, an earth-aligned elemental would take very little or no damage from Enstone, its native element, or Enthunder, the element against which stone is strong. It would instead be vulnerable to Enaero, the element against which stone is weak, and take normal damage from the remaining enspells. The second tier of Red Mage enspells offers additional properties. Successive hits deal slightly greater damage and the enemy loses resistance to the element which is ascendant against the enchantment's. A Goblin struck by Enblizzard II is therefore less likely to avoid a subsequent casting of Fire. High level Paladins receive Enlight, a light elemental version of the Red Mage's enspells. Damage dealt is based on the caster's Divine Magic skill and decreases with each impact. The character also enjoys increased accuracy while under its effect. Dark Knights, on the other hand, learn Endark. This draws on their Dark Magic skill to increase attack power in addition to dealing dark elemental damage with each strike. Endark's effect grows slightly weaker with each attack and is automatically removed when its bonus damage reaches zero. Beyond the standard magics, there are a number of enchanted items that can grant enspell status to their bearers. Furthermore, although Summoners themselves do not learn enspells, the effects of Enthunder and Enfire can be bestowed on a party by means of Ramuh and Ifrit's Blood Pacts. The White Mage spell Auspice, while mechanically different, is counted as a member of the enspell family. Under the influence of Afflatus Misery, it adds light elemental damage to the mage's attacks and increases accuracy after a miss. It also reduces the Tactical Points given to enemies when they are struck. Though this last boon can be shared with party members, doing so will remove lower level enspells and fail to affect characters with more advanced versions. Auspice and enspells are therefore mutually exclusive. ''Final Fantasy XIII Enspell is a family of augmenting Synergist abilities that bestow an ally with a respective status effect; they are available to Lightning, Sazh, and Hope through different levels. Enspells include Enfire, Enfrost, Enthunder, and Enwater. It causes all non-elemental attacks to take on the corresponding element for the duration (except Limit Breaks, most Eidolon abilities, and some special attacks like Smite, but including Death). Attacks that originally had the corresponding element deal ×1.3 damage. Enspell is usually used to allow Commandos to take advantage of an enemy's elemental weakness, though it also benefits Ravagers, Saboteurs, and Sentinels in the same way. An Enspelled Commando deals more damage than a Strike from a Ravager, due to the Commando's role bonus (53%–92% more damage depending on the Commando role level, assuming equal Strength). This benefit and the elemental bonus are curtailed somewhat in short battles, where the time taken to cast the Enspell and shift paradigms lengthens the battle time. Thus, Enspells are particularly valuable in long battles against enemies that are weak to an element. A Ravager with Enspell using the corresponding Strike (which normally does damage to a single target only) deals additional damage to all enemies within a short radius, similar to Blitz, Fira, etc. Final Fantasy XIII-2 En-Spells return in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, but as the game lacks the water element, Enwater is replaced by Enaero. These spells are not available to Serah or Noel's Synergist roles, but can be learned by several recruitable monsters of the Synergist role. Some Feral Links may also bestow these statuses. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' Category:Final Fantasy XI Enhancing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Synergist Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Synergist Abilities